Chapter 139
Guardians is the one-hundred thirty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 20 and twenty-third chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Scores of "Humanoid" Nova are being obliterated by the Legendary Pandora, who have been reawakened. The Nova Commander attacks Arnett. Summary The army of Humanoid Nova are being obliterated as quickly as they first stormed to planet Earth. Yu-Mi Kim and Elize are dumbfounded by such a phenomenon and Sister Margaret points them to two women on the screen who stand on the battlegrounds, the origin of such incredible destruction. The first woman is of fair skin with long blonde hair that reaches her knees put up on a ponytail by a long black lace. A black sleeve covers her left arm and a white sleeve covers her right, both of them just missing the shoulders while her neck holds onto a long collar. She stands firm in an elegant white and lavender combat dress that leaves her belly button and inner cleavage slightly exposed and has a carefully place slit in the middle that divides the dress into two parts. She bears cross patterns around the hem of her raiment and finishes with white thigh high socks and near flat shoes. This fine attire cuts off at her ankles. She wields a large dual-handled blade that far outclasses Satellizer L. Bridget's Nova Blood in size and density. The second woman of equally fine skin has darker hair that cuts off at her upper back. She dons a black and white ensemble, which completely covers her torso and flows down just above her ankle, mimicking a dress. Her long black sleeves fail to cover the top of her shoulders and her she covers her chest with a sleeveless white button-down shirt with a long collar. She steps into black thigh high boots and light colored shorts where only inches of visible skin separate the two. Her Volt Weapon is a pair of bladed Tonfa that extend far beyond her shoulders. Both women, with blank faces, have thick green, diamond-shaped Stigmata positioned at their trachea, which fits perfectly into their long collars. They stare at the Humanoid Nova with beautiful eyes of orange irises and yellow pupils. Beside each of them hovers two shoulder pads with numbers that serve a yet unknown purpose. The first woman takes her body-sized sword with two hands and positions the tip of it against the Nova. She charges the weapon, forming a ball of energy at the tip. She fires the almighty Nova Particle Beam that extends for meters and obliterates all of the Humanoid Nova in its path. She swings it like the sword that it is and continues to annihilate the hundreds of enemies before her. The other woman, mute to all of the destruction, is attacked by one of the Nova. She vertically bisects the Nova with her left blade and cuts the Nova into four pieces with a following horizontal slice with her right arm. She proceeds to cut the beast into uncountable pieces with swift sharp movements. The woman then charges her Tonfa and releases sonic blades that slice through her enemies meters away. The sonic blades expand until they decimate an entire wave of Nova. Yu-Mi asks what those things are. Sister Margaret simply explains they are Pandora like Yu-Mi, but Yu-Mi knows that no current Pandora could perform such feats. Margaret confirms that these Pandora are different; they are the prototype of Project Pandora whose tremendous power nearly killed them decades ago and thus had to be sealed away and forgotten in time. Newly awakened, they are the Legendary Pandora. Meanwhile, the Nova Commander stares down Rana and Satellizer with a new head. The Pandora and Kazuya think it human, terrifying them. The Nova scans the only two remaining combatants, Arnett and Rana. After seconds of deliberation, the Nova blasts a hole in Arnett's abdomen. A stunned Arnett drops her scythe and grips her gushing wound. She faintly calls Rana's name and falls to the ground, as their enemy bears a menacing smile. Event Notes *Introduction of the Legendary Pandora. *The Nova Commander cuts down Arnett. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters